


Thats a thing

by Leiddely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, this was supposed to be about feets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: ow head hurt must submit
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Hermione entered the apartment, Bellatrix pounced. 

“MUFFIN~!”

“Ouf!” Hermione could barely catch them both before they knocked into the bookcase by the front door. Dust poofed into the air and the wood groaned at the pressure, already heavily pregnant with obscure literature. Her shoulder hit the dark wood and her ankle rolled from the sudden impact. “AHh!”

Those strong lace covered arms stopped mid soul smushing squeeze around her body and Hermione felt herself jostled back into the bookcase. Another dusty croak. Big, dark, doe eyes searched her face owlishly. “Oh! You alright, love ?”

The little witch was too adorable. Much too adorable for Hermione’s good. 

She placed her hands on her girlfriends shoulders. “Yes, I’m alright, Bella.” 

Hermione watched those round eyes map her face as she did hers. Those thick eyelashes. That button nose. The dark lipstick on that quivering, pouty lip. 

“Are you sure ?” Bellatrix Black battered her eyes as they grew glassy and tearful.

It was a feeble little question and Hermione’s heart broke and melted at the same time. “Oh, sweetie. Of course I am.” Bellatrix sniffled from that tiny nose and Hermione leaned down to kiss it. 

When she pulled away she was happy to see Bellatrix vibrating with joy. 

Her eyes shined like moonlit water. “Good.”

Hermione gave a gentle, reassuring smile back and finally noticed the atmosphere. 

The apartment was covered in rose petals. 

“Um..” Hermione’s brown eyes bounced between the sweetly scented details and her girlfriend's excited face. “This is nice..?”

Bellatrix watched Hermione take in the festive makeover she had laid out with an open mouthed and eager smile. “You like it, Muffin ?”

Hermione swallowed and felt her heart thump in her chest. 

Candles, black and magenta, were lit and placed on multiple precarious levels in the flat. On the coffee table, television set, several somehow perched on top of the coat rack. “Mmhmm….” Something delicious was cooking in the kitchenette and she could smell it.

Bellatrix studied that sun kissed face as the seconds trotted on. 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You don’t know what day it is !”

The accusation made Hermione jump and tuck her head guiltily. “Uhh..” There was an expensive looking bottle of Elfish bubbly on the counter, too. Hermione’s neck prickled with sweat. “Uhhhh…”

“A WRETCH.” Bellatrix stormed into the living space, stomping on red petals as she went. “I’m in LOVE with a WRETCH !”

“Oh! Dear!-” Hermione quickly followed, noting her partners abandoned sensibilities around _so_ many fire and tripping hazards. “YeOW!”

Her infuriated tirade was cut short by that cry of pain. Bellatrix spun around so fast that her mass of dark, luscious curls hit her in the face. “Hermione?”

Bracing against the bookcase, Hermione held the injured ankle in one hand, fiddling with the strap of her work heel. “Shite.. I’m okay.”

She crossed her arms and gave an upset look back. “You said you were alright.”

The ankle throbbed annoyingly and Hermione sighed. She pulled her downcast head up from her blasted heel and looked at her partner. 

Bellatrix looked upset but stayed standing with the couch between them looking very vulnerable and very tiny again. 

She straightened up, careful not to put any pressure on the foot. “I’m sorry, Bellatrix. I can see you made a huge effort to do something special for me and I really am touched. I just can’t for the life of me remember what today means for us.”

The lip wobbled again, but Bellatrix only looked let down. Dramatically, she salvaged her dignity and glanced away in a big huff. “It’s our three month anniversary.”

Hermione blinked. “People celebrate that ?”

Bellatrix dropped her jaw and then contorted it to a snarl. “You WRETCH !”

“Woah, woah ! Easy, love. I’m sorry !” Hermione hopped on her other foot towards the angry little witch. Bellatrix was simply throwing a tantrum. 

“Hey, hey, Bella. Thank you for doing this. I will try to make it up to you, okay ?” She surrounded her easily in her embrace, as strange as it would seem. The righteous, indignant Bellatrix allowed the hug and buried her face deep into Hermione’s chest. Small hands gripping the jumper over Hermione’s Ministry clothes. She stroked her head comfortingly over her thick, dark hair. “Thank you, Bella. You mean so much to me and I’ve been so happy to be with you these last three months.”

She murmured a response between her tits and Hermione smiled at the garble. “Hmm?”

When she parted from Hermione, Bellatrix swiped at her face like a little child. “It’s okay, Muffin.”

“Well the night isn’t over ? We can still celebrate our special day together ?” Hermione held her in her arms. It felt right. 

Her ankle, however, still felt pretty fucked. 

She attempted to wiggle the itchy pain away in a covert shake but Bellatrix noticed and tisked. “Sit down, love. Let me see..”

The taller half plopped down heavily and winced as Bella’s delicate pale hands took the swelling joint. “Mmm.” Dark hooded eyes flashed with a raised brow. “Doesn’t look fine to me.” 

Hermione flushed. She knew when to use that husky, matured voice. She knew what it did to her. 

Who's the wretch now ?

Carefully, slender fingers unbuckled the small strap of the shoe and released the foot where the flesh was already biting into the frame. Hermione seethed gently and Bellatrix tisked again. “I know just the thing.”

The older witch got up and slipped into the bathroom. 

Instead of healing herself and being done with the pain, Hermione decided to be patient. She’s come to learn that when her girlfriend chooses not to settle for a quick spell that she was showing you something a rare few have seen before. It seemed important and that was enough for Hermione. 

Entering the living area again, Bellatrix was carrying what looked like a stone container of some kind. The cylindrical squat shape reminded Hermione of those anti aging creams her mother would use in the mornings. “What’s that ?”

“Ahhh, Muffin. You’re so nosy.” Her smooth voice and saunter had Hermione’s mind wandering. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Ah huh.” Hermione responded disbelievingly through red cheeks. “Something’s telling me that I shouldn’t believe you.”

Bellatrix interrupted with a chuckle. She knew how to make her squirm. “Three months strong and still no trust ? My, my, little muffin.. What are we going to do about that…”

The two pieces of stone separated and Bellatrix dipped three fingers into the strange bowl. She withdrew them with a dollop of pearl pink lotion. It was strange how mundane the gesture was yet Hermione could feel the indecent intent behind it all. 

Bellatrix settled on the ground next to the couch on her knees and took the bare foot in one hand. 

Their eyes stayed locked the entire time. 

Hermione only broke the gaze when the lotion touched her skin. Cool. Icy. 

She huffed out through bared teeth. 

Bellatrix gripped the calf in one hand and lathered an even coat over the reddened patch with the other. 

Tingling. Like crushed ice falling out of one of those fancy refrigerators. It didn’t hurt, though. Between the soothing cool, those steely fingers, and those deep, burning eyes, Hermione felt arousal ignite in her middle. 

Her elbows dug into the cushions and Bellatrix grinned. 

She scooted closer, raising her bottom as she rested her hips on the corner of the couch. Began to rub with two hands then. “Feeling better, Muffin ?”

It was unfair. 

It was so unfair.

Round, black painted nails began to trace pinpoint trails over the hapless skin. One hand was strong and forcefully manipulated the muscle around the bones as she worked. The other was lazy and settled at the sole of her foot and drew wispy runes on the pad. 

The icy feeling consumed her foot yet not in pain, it was like it was reinvigorating the nerves there, blasting them awake and torturing them in her partner's sinful movements. 

Hermione knew her mouth was dry and her breath was shallow. 

Bellatrix’s breaths ghosted over the damp skin on her ankle and Hermione’s body lit up like a circuit. 

“I need to get something off my chest, Hermione..”

She purred out her name and Bellatrix smirked knowingly as the limb in her hands clenched. 

“I’ve been thinking about this.. For a while…”

All Hermione could do was sit frozen in anticipation. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath.

“You know I love how.. _Sensitive_ you are.” Her eyes dipped to her center and Hermione just knew that Bellatrix knew that she was wet. “And, I know that sometimes.. I can be a little.. Relentless..”

Blood was rushing to her ears only to speed south again. 

“I was wondering, only if you want to, I mean..” Hermione gulped the saliva that had mysteriously welled in her mouth. “If we could see how sensitive you really are.” 

She saw the tongue peek out between those dark, pouty lips and knew and knew what she was going to do a fraction of a second before-

_Warm._

That foot, nearly numb in the tundra of her girlfriends ministrations, felt the tip of that triangular, pink tongue on her big toe and she could’ve wet herself from the shocking release. 

_Warm._

Hermione moaned. 

The devilish smile was all teeth. 

“Yes-” Her voice was strangled. “More.”


	2. here we are, ya filthy animals

Bellatrix had to admit - it was fun to torture her new girlfriend.

Her head, her moods, her thoughts. They spun so fast that there were times that it seemed like Hermione was the only person in the world willing to put up with her.

No, no -- not put up with.

Hermione adored her and was patient. 

It made her heart swell. 

For the last three months, Bellatrix vowed to take as many opportunities to show her love and appreciation back. Sure, Muffin use to bumble and bather on about how it was unnecessary to dress up in her good Evening Gowns on causal Sundays or that shocking her collogues with her intimidating presence at her workplace when surprising her with fancy lunch dates were just exorbitant shows of wealth and power, but Hermione soon learned that Bellatrix was just trying to communicate something harder to express in words. 

At the very least, it showed the entire Witching World that Hermione Granger was being courted by Bellatrix Black. 

The new task at hand was learning to love Hermione in a way that Hermione wished to be loved. 

Which led to the very moment of Bellatrix extending her tongue to draw a simple line from Hermione's heel to toe.  
  


Oh, how she loved to watch her Muffin squirm. 

Her breath caught deliciously and Bellatrix savoured the sound. 

Superb.

The evening's whirlwind of preparation fell away so thoughtlessly from Bella's mind watching the twitchy form of her young lover. The pencil skirt riding high. The gaudy, thick jumper that sat uneven on her collar. The visibly tight throat in the subtle glimmering of pricked sweat. She could pant at the thought of tasting it soon. The flushed look of Hermione's face indicated some recognition of the likely predatory gleam in Bella's demeanor.  
  


Aw, my Muffin has the sharpest intuition after all.

She rested a canine playfully on the tip of that toe she just licked. "More ? Was that what you were thinking, Muffin ?"

Bellatrix watched her gulp and lick her lips. She purred in approval which frazzled her further still. 

"Uhh...um, yes. Please." 

It was so polite ! So sweet ! So Muffin !

Bellatrix loved it. 

She chuckled again, something heady that swirled like dark waters disturbed. She rewarded, or perhaps teased, Hermione again with a now quick swipe at the pad of her foot with her tongue. Hermione shuttered.

"Like that ?"

Hermione was so consumed by her intense gaze on her girlfriend's mouth, her response was a merely well put, "Hnggnnh ?"

Bellatrix grinned happily with the sound. 

Bending her neck lower, she began from the bottom for a third time. However, she led with the lightest pin point of contact of her pink tongue to the sensitized skin. With achingly slow effort, she dragged upwards at a lazily, mocking speed. Hermione's toes curled of their own accord. 

The path was straightforward but Bellatrix managed to trail it like new, untamed land. The smooth panes against the cute folds and crevasses. She wound her way up to the second toe this time and was ever careful to dip into the curve of the digit so as to never lose contact with her Muffin. Her tongue left the flesh was a flick. 

Hermione exhaled with thunder. 

Bellatrix immediately latched her mouth around the big toe.

"O-Oh."

Bellatrix was about as pleased as a porcupine with a pin cushion as she took note of her own reaction to the maneuver. First, was the taste. Salty, like the addictive and intoxicating sweat and essence of her young girlfriend combined with the powerful burst of eucalyptus and lychee of the potion she applied. Similarly was scent. Both of the fresh smell of the ointment and the familiar scent of Hermione's natural musk. Acquired and delectable, as Bella would put it. Lastly, was the sensation. Easily fit around her pursed, dark lips and fleshy enough that Bella wished to steal a silly bite.   
  
Instead, she bought her tongue flat and flush to the pad and lathered strokes up and down on the toe.

It was almost a recoil but based in sudden desire. Hermione seized, her elbows plowing deep into the cushions and her head drew back with her initial gasp and utterance. Her gaze darkened, finally, keeping blurry focus on the dark witch at her feet. Jaw loosen and mouth agap, Hermione let out a moan.

"Ooooooohn.."

WIP


End file.
